Pokemon New Perspective: The Alone Wolf
by jeff gorden
Summary: this is Story about the alone Wolf, he will not get caught for that matter but this time the SGT: Misty Nine Tales she is on his tale and he shake her off or get caught find out.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon New Perspective the Alone Wolf:

Congratulations thank you caption, you are no longer a rookie anymore as of tomorrow you will be graduation with the rest of rookie in the stadium thank you sir, go home and get some rest you will have a big day tomorrow I will as new rookie left the caption office Luxray was looking at the caption what I don't know she will do fine I hope so with the rest of runways still on the run we need all the help we can get I know Luxray. Outside the caption office so misty you excited about tomorrow yes, I am, and I can't wait to get out there and help bring those runways in, so they can have new family I know misty well see you tomorrow officer misty all right. The middle of goldenrod city was person walking the back alley ways he wore long black hoodie that had ears sown to the hoodie he was, looking for something every time he got to the end of the alley way he would stop and look and course he pull out a small glass and he would see if the coast was clear he if saw Pokémon patrolling the streets he would wait for them go by, once he was good he would counited to walk to where he was going and he finally found the storage shed he opened the back door he drop his trainer bag and got to work now his trainer bag was black and white strip so that way he didn't get confused if he ran into someone he could get it his bag and leave, as he was working not knowing that a Luxray and Lucario were walking the back alley ways checking things out.

With the Luxray and Lucario:

Well Luxray tomorrow will be it for us what do you mean, we will no longer be rookies anymore oh! Yea we won't, and I won't have to call in for back up if I see runways no, we won't but we still have to sigh" I know it's I know Lucario I know but we Luxray look at that? What the back door is open wasn't it closed before when first check yes it was mm maybe someone forgot to lock it, well it doesn't hurt to check has Luxray used his eyes what he saw shock him no way what? Lucario call for back up why? Because I see runway inside the shed Lucario being quick fumble with the radio for bit this rookie Lucario and Luxray we were making sweep of the back-alley ways and we spotted the back door open and Luxray found a runway inside the shed we need back up over. Copy that sending units to your location copy we will watch and keep your distance over. Copy.

With the Wolf:

He finished resupply his bag and he was ready dang it, again with the hoodie sigh" well time to leave I can't have Pokémon Patrol after me again he laugh they couldn't catch me if they tried mm but being the alone wolf has its perks if they saw the alone wolf the rookies can't do anything HA! But they could call for backup he dreaded that just thinking about scared him well I have to go just as he was about to step out he heard cries dam it he pulled out his small glass mirror he was right carp Luxray and Lucario great I bet they called for backup son of bitch, this going to ruin the rest of my day, oh k I can do this he clam his breathing down his adrenaline was pumped he took off and what they saw scared the rookies officers he looked back they were paralyzed as if they saw ghost.

With the Luxray and Lucario:

They did not move for longest did you see yes but the Luxray snap out of it Lucario uh what? Call it r right attention we saw the alone wolf running out the back door shed we need help over. Say again? I said we saw the alone wolf leaving the storage shed we need back up over. They didn't hear anything for min until WHAT! Not so aloud that was my EAR! Sorry but we are sending back up to you so hold tight.

As this was going on this gave alone wolf time to get away and hide like he all ways does he kept moving dodging, in out of alley ways not caring if the Pokémon patrol saw him or not once he made it to his hideout he claimed up the ladder and opened his door and closed pew, that was close not close enough shut up pink what just saying, mm this should get us through the week as pink was going for the bag he pulled back I said last us through the week pink she gave pouty look no not this time her eye's got big no stop pink, her eye's watery sigh " fine YEA! Cheered she grab his trainer bag but listen pink don't eat all the food please and the medicine is for your brother oh! Thank you how he is he not doing good wolf sigh" we need to get him to a hospital, I know pink, do you the van ready yes I painted black on the front and back really up good we can blend in with the police cars when the ceremony starts tomorrow for all of the rookies officer are we going no I am going you are staying and looking after you brother understand but I like to help, you can here he grab his computer and hack into the ceremony when it starts he grab his earwig to keep in touch but you guys will be in the van really yup, but first let's wash up for dinner sure.

Back at the scene:

The rest of Pokémon patrolling units finally made it to the alley way where Luxray and Lucario were at, as they finish telling of what happen good job but we, I know but you call for back up and that's all that matters but we wanted to chase him but we froze on the spot, listen I am going to be honest with you, when I was rookie I saw my first runway I chase after him at first I didn't call for back up I just had to help him but my caption saw me chasing the runway but he was not happy with me why! Because I didn't call for back up and I didn't wait for my Superior officer to come so basically you guys did good job and called it in thank you Caption. Caption Pikachu yes, we found his trainer card he looked at good job, this is the first time in three mouths he drops something of his, gaps were heard. Back at the hideout where is it what are you looking for I drop my trainer card well where did you last have it in my bag when I was at the storage then it click dam it he sigh" great good job wolf let the whole world now your stinking name why do you he heard pink laugh shut up he pointed at her it's not my fault you drop your trainer card after running away laugh it up pink because one day you will drop something as well I don't think that will happen why! Because I have been taking care of my brother remember don't change the topic here pink you got caught so be, big girl that you are and say I am sorry for laughing at you, pink through pillow at him NEVER! Groaning was heard from, the other room they both stop and walk over fox you oh k mm he whined s sis pink walk over and sat beside him I am here she held his hand mm mine head hurts I know here she gave headache pill to him she held his head has he took it and swallowed the pill mm he fell sleep again he has fever wolf she grab wet cloth for the bucket, the wolf was thinking wolf mm he looked up I know pink tomorrow we will get him to hospital, but for right now just stay here I will be right back wolf he stop half way out the door yes pink not looking at her be careful.

At the Station:

Caption Pikachu was looking at trainer card mm for three mouth wolf he turned his head to look at the wanted poster that Human Adopted Agency had on him bring in alive and unhurt that was his first runway he saw, he though back on his first encountered with the wolf,_ rookie officer Pikachu was patrolling goldenrod city when heard a noise form the alley way has he moved in to investigate man wolf you sure this is right place I am sure fox now shut up and help me find it why? The wolf turned his head and gave look like just do it and find it oh k I will help mm he stretches out his body and yawn mm so tired you didn't do anything this morning well I have cough I cough wolf looked worried you oh k yea cough AAGH! It hurts the wolf panicked where AAAGH! My stomach hold on the wolf not knowing the rookie officer Pikachu was watching them he was scared at first but something about the wolf and way he cared about his friend he couldn't call for backup he just couldn't but he knew that he had to help them hold it right there the wolf heard cries quickly turned to face the Pokémon patrol the wolf not knowing what to do in this situation he ran I will be back fox gave answer hurry oh he fell holding his stomach Pikachu seeing the wolf run he chase after stop I am trying to help you leave me alone his caption saw this and shook his head again sigh" great as the alone wolf was running away rookie officer Pikachu was going after him he saw him turn left and then right he did the same thing but found himself lost uh! Officer Pikachu yes Caption why did you chase after him instead of calling it in I am sorry caption I was trying to help him I know but be careful next time all ways call for back up you never know when runway is going to use, escape plan with smoke bombs or wires or trap I understand sir the Caption smiled good let's good back but his friend is hurt they walk back to find nothing oops! It's oh k._ sir mm uh! You oh k yea I am fine just remembering some old time when I was rookie officer well what can I help you with, it's about the ceremony something wrong no what time should I put on this flayer oh uh! 7:00 p.m. right thank you welcome he looked back at the poster.

The Next Moring:

Misty was so excited she didn't sleep a wink last night well you excited I am, and I can't be happier than I am right know just breath misty you will do fine thanks dad you are welcome honey here you go thanks mom, has she change what! I know what you are doing stop what dear! I know you for too long so don't think to late he sighs, this was Mr. and Ms. Silverton one was Feraligatr he wore bright blue shirt and blue pants, his wife Sylveon she wore and beautiful white dress, and nice pair of black high heels, and their daughter Misty Nine Tales came out for her room well what do you think honey you look stunning I do yes thanks guys she hugged her parents well let's hurry or we will be late for your ceremony as officer right I don't like to be late let's go.

At the Stadium:

As everyone was gathering to celebrating they first promotion form rookie to officer it was exciting day for everyone there, but something else was going down that same day all right you grunts listen up we are going to put a stop to this once and for all we will attack once this ceremony has started right let's get into position not knowing the wolf heard everything not this time rocket, he vanished the moment one female grunt turn to look outside, on the stadium floor everyone was getting ready the time was 5:45 it was good 2 hours before it started it gave wolf time to get ready to ambushed team rocket, inside the van pink did you here that yes I did wolf stay by, once they got to the stadium pink hack into the system and got few security cameras to watch can you see me pink yes just look up not happing please, no pink if you can see that all need to know you're no fun, aww sorry to hear that listen I need to stop team rocket oh k how I don't know but I will think of? He heard Pokémon cries carp hide wolf he found a system door but it was locked, the cries were getting closer he pick the lock and got inside he closed door but crack the door little to see he saw them walk by they look happy as walk by pew that was to close for me, I hear wolf listen I see team rocket members getting into position got pink thanks, I will be in touch this wolf out, pink saw on the computer screen her brother moved little she look and rub his back for comfort shh it's oh k fox your sister is right here he settled down and slept I hope we can stop team rocket, not knowing that patrolling unit was walking the parking lot.

With Chief Luxray:

As he walked the parking lot everything was quiet he looked around he didn't see anything out place good if everything goes well tonight we should be good, but the Chief saw someone walking through between the police cars and one van, mm he used his power sigh" Officer Eevee y yes Chief what are you doing I was checking things out yes but why? between the cars oh um! Let's go right behind you sir as they walk away not even seeing that van was different for other police vans inside this van was pink and her sick brother fox, she heard cries for min and then nothing pew that was close what was that I heard cries carp did they, no wolf we are good. Well I am in position pink and ready good everything is in place we are just waiting for the show to start. Pink looked at her watch it now 6:35 p.m. oh k we are getting close to show time wow what just look she got the camera that was facing the stadium holy carp that is Pokémon rookies and don't forget their parents and they brought their kids, great just what I need for some kids to spot me and call my name out he heard laughing through his earwig pink y yes shut up but it's funny if I have to come back to that van I will oh k you are no fun to mess with I know.

Everyone was ready the system the lights were working, and the speakers and the sound was good check can you hear me copy good come back up here and take over, copy I am heading back right now as he walk back to his spot not even seeing team rocket grunts that were hiding among the Pokémon rookies and parents get ready right boss. It was time pink saw her watch it was 7:00 clock show time.

On the Stadium Floor:

Welcome everyone to this year graduation of, our rookies officer moving up from rookie to officers of the Pokémon Patrol unit everyone clap and cheered, as they were talking wolf was watching and listening even through all he heard was cries sigh what is it wolf I can't hear what they are saying I know I wish could I know pink its hold on what? I see someone moving stay by she check her dated base on wolf computer it's ok just one of their kids going to the bathroom oh k they waited until pink got hit wolf yes the rocket members are on the move copy, he walk and vanish into the crowed of Pokémon parents and their kids that look embarrass to be there or their babyish clothes was not covering the trainers or their diapers that well, wolf saw some kids his age that were in dress shirt and nice suit or jacket where are they at right now, stayed by got them they are heading your way wolf be careful copy, all right let's do this right they walk upstairs, wolf was watching them one grunt through he was being watch and turn back around to look but found nothing grunt uh! Let's go right, wolf was waiting on the top of the stairs the grunts did not even notice that wolf was standing right in front of them until they walk and parent walk by and the wolf vanished, one grunt member was on the lookout wolf saw this made his move this is MMMPHM! He grabs the grunt form behind and covered his mouth and drag him to closet and knock him out there that should keep him still as he finish tying him up, he closed the door and he moved forward, I see them where pink? they are in the air vent system if they I am on it he saw one looking around oh k got it as the grunts had their backs turned not paying attention that there was fight happing yea POW! Kick AUGH! The fight happen the grunt was getting tired he swayed little and the push him and he fell and drag him away grunt how are we looking I swear hold? A gun was pointed at his face he taps his other rocket member on the shoulder what? he shook his hand behind you uh! Hi nice evening wouldn't you say, stop interfering with our plans, let think about no sorry can't do that and can't let you do this either why your just someone baby I am still on the run WHAT! you remember about what the boss said oh carp yea you might want to listen to your friend here listen he can work something out right we cannot, sigh" don't do it I will blow you away if you do, what wolf didn't know that rocket grunt was behind him as he grab the wolf behind and the fight started he step on a foot AHHH! punch to the stomach as he kick the first grunt away two more were ready, in the van pink was fighting to keep control of the security cameras so the cameras wouldn't see the fight ugh! Come on awhile this was happening wolf was still fighting on the roof top AHHH! one grunt stumble and almost fell off the roof get him wolf what kick I am having trouble keeping the cameras off you well try I am trying get him AHHH! one grunt charged wolf smiled he dip down and flip the grunt over his back and the grunt fell hard on his back AHHHHHH! The leader charged AHHHH! Kick Punch the two were going at, the wolf looked to his left he saw the grunt get back shaking form the fall the grunt charged AHHHH! he did back flip and both grunts got each other hey guys, I am over here get him don't let him escape right I will handle the gas, it won't work without this he showed them the device what how? Why your stupid friend here attacks me you idiot sorry, great if you want back to come and get it. He jumps off the roof after him or the gas won't work without it, I am on its boss, in the van she is losing the battle not today and she overwritten the system HA! She controls the cameras again finally what is it pink have control again did you overwrite the system um! PINK, I had to it's oh k I am running form the grunts I need you to tell where to go next just keep heading straight got it. The two grunts were running after the wolf just as they saw him, he vanished where did he go look for him, he can't get far, the wolf whistles over guys uh! Get him he jumps to one beam to another he laughs at this what's wrong having trouble keeping up AUGH! Get him, down on the floor up next we have officer misty Nine Tales as she walk over to receive her badge like everyone else, back on the top floor grunt were struggling to keep up, the wolf jumps, down after him he runs down the stairs awhile grunts followed, he looks over his shoulder he smiled keep up he jumps, over the railing the grunts do the same, gives us that device nope not going to him AHHH! he charges the fight again the wolf kicks the grunt in the stomach another grunt ran the wolf sidekicks the grunt in the face AHH! The two team rockets fall together had enough get him sigh" the wolf does back flip and lands on another beam having trouble, I grow tired of this really? I am not getting tired I am having fun after him, up next Lucario he walks over to receive his badge he shook the caption and the chief hands the chief says few words to him. The fight counited wolf what? he dodges a kick fox is having trouble breathing you need to hurry I am trying pink wolf punch's the grunt in the face AHH! You broke my nose good. And now for your last rookie is Luxray he walks over to receive his badge he smiled with pride.

Outside the stadium:

S sis shh just hang in their wolf will be back any min wolf what! fox is having trouble breathing so you need to hurry I am trying pink, as pink was looking over her brother not knowing the officer Eevee was walking by the van when heard a talking fox is having trouble breathing you need to hurry I am trying pink, he took step back and grab his radio, I need back over here in the parking lot something wrong over I have the fox and pink they are inside a police van over copy! Keep your distance help is coming copy keeping my distance. Inside the stadium the all the officer were standing up and to repeat everything that chief said to them, with the wolf he finally kick the last grunt away pink I am heading back to you get the van started and meet me at the side entrance copy wolf I am coming, while this was going on officer Eevee was watching hurry the van is starting up copy! I am going to follow the van over copy that, the backup will meet you at the side entrance copy! Pink where are you I am waiting on you well I can't see you flash you headlights oh I see you he ran over everything good yes he got in let's get out of here did you yup he showed her the device I will analyze this device well good because team rocket were dead seat on getting this back right has he got ready to leave he didn't see the Pokémon patrolling unit surround his van until the lights flash in his face AHHHH! To bright oh carp wolf back up the floor it tries screeching as they back up into other car dam it, wolf I know he put van into drive tires screeching as he floor it and drove around the units carp how did they find us I don't know wolf, he wasn't watching where he was going wolf what WOLF! Uh! Carp he saw team rocket right in front of him he turned left right through the tunnel entrance that would lead right into the ceremony oh carp what hang on wolf it will be oh k WOLF! The van made jump and smashed right through the doors everyone looked worried hoping that they were oh k team rocket made the jump and follow them wolf seeing this kept driving hang on pink right make sure fox is all right she looked back and joined her brother just keep driving, the caption and the chief didn't know what to do. Who is that I don't! GIVE US THE DECIVE BACK! They both looked at each other, the van did 360 and was now facing team rocket car wolf grab his CB radio, and flip on the speaker for outside I will never give the device back if you don't leave us alone, I will run over you ROCKET! Chief I need back up inside the stadium all the units came running out and got into position surround the two cars don't turn this into fight team rocket give me that device NOW! He looked at pink anything oh my what don't give them that device why? She told him he looked pissed, he revved his engine last chance, the Pokémon patrolling unit looked on with worried but one new officer Misty Nine Tales wanted help as she walked stop officer I want to help I know but something is going happing I need you to stay back but that's order yes sir as she step back to her friends Luxray right he used his eyes what he saw shock him Caption what I have three people in the van chief he looked what kind one to appears to have dark colored clothing looks like a hoodie with ears on top ears? Yes, caption what kind um! I can't tell next person has pink hair WHAT! sir that is pink she is wanted by the Human Adopted Agency they want her brought in alive and unhurt chief looked back at the van what else officer Luxray I see fox the caption looked worried please tell me what's wrong if those are the same people I ran into Pikachu I am confused me to the sigh" the person you talking about that has the dark colored clothing is the wolf, everyone did not move for the longest what did you say caption I said that is the ALONE WOLF! They looked back at the van, inside the van well pink what do you think well, fox was whining mm wolf just hurry he revved his engine again, all right good now hand it over let me think about it, um that is that word I am looking for oh yea? NEVER I WILL NEVER HAND THAT DEVICE OVER TO YOU! Hang on pink Chief what are you doing stopping them block their path, great we can't get out wolf please you have to I know STOP! the Pokémon patrolling units looked back at their Chief, he shook his head sadly we cannot do that the wolf heard cries dam it he put the van into gear please I don't want to do this he revved it again the wolf was crying pink looked down I can't give up pink I know but I am what? it was fun we had great time but my brother needs help they could hear the fox unstable breathing, go pink take care of your brother she hug wolf, wolf grab his CB oh k pink is coming out her brother is sick he needs medical attention badly, the unit looked very worried the chief nod his head, the units got ready wolf help move her brother and her they opened the back of the van door the fox still on the bed Gurney was careful set to the ground as pink looked back at the wolf he looked sad but he was happy I will miss you pink I know he hugged her one last time take care of yourself, I will you do the same maybe we will run into each other I don't think that will happen, she step out with her brother the Pokémon patrol moved in and help them out she was scared at first the female Pokémon rub her back to confront her as they moved away along with the fox the wolf closed the door and got back into the set, he grab he CB all right you have pink and fox NOW MOVE! The wolf cried he wipe his tears he sniffs he moved the van the units still blocking the path please, move he hated this he wanted to cry by himself tonight team rocket already in cuffs were taken away that just left the alone wolf the chief knew that he couldn't let the wolf go he felt sad but the wolf needed help he singled the units to move in, the wolf saw this he floor it he drove around them and out the same way he came in and left the units. Officer Misty Nine Tales saw something for the first time, the wolf looked at her and what she saw was that the wolf was scared and sad she saw the wolf helping pink get fox some medical attention but pink was with the fox, but once she head that pink was wanted by Human Adopted Agency, and how the caption knew the about the alone wolf and his friends she needed answers.

With the Wolf:

He drove back to the hideout he was still crying but he wanted to sleep, once he got back, he put the van into park and got out he claimed the ladder once he opened the door, he saw his hideout was empty no shook his fist NOOOOOOO! He cried why? sniff he had to leave now he knew that Pokémon patrol had been here, he turns and left and closed the door and he claimed back down the ladder and he back into the van and he started it up again, until MMMPHMM! One team rocket, member came up from behind him with his hand over his mouth where is it MMMPHMM! What? he removed his hand I said it Pokémon patrol have it you better be telling the truth I am good I am leaving now if you lied to me I will be back the grunt got out and he left into the night wolf looked back and he walk over and closed the sliding the door he got into the driver sit and he put into gear took off into the night.

Three Years Later:

Good job officer Misty thank you caption you ready to become a Sargant of course caption, Officer Misty Nine Tales, had a good record ever runway she came cross was either sick or hurt Misty all ways found away, to help them the rest of units were stunned by this well I have to say caption if hadn't been for my friends or Luxray or Reuniclus here we wouldn't found them the caption smiled, but do I have question yes what about him, she pointed her paw at the wanted poster behind the caption, sigh" caption before you say something I saw the alone wolf when I first became an officer but please tell me something how did you know him, misty please close the door she walks over and closed the door, the caption grabs the wanted poster and hands it to her that was my first encounter with the alone wolf back when I was rookie officer, the Human Adopted Agency had a nickname him the alone wolf for helping Pokémon and humans alike, but how did he get the nickname that, is long story I know you want to hear it but for right now wait, she knew when to wait and be patient of course caption she hand back the poster no uh! Keep it why? Because you mint run into wolf.

Out in the Wilderness:

The wolf was tired and sick he had bad cough and fever he was in abandoned housing District he no food and very little water in his canteen he cough badly he tried to sleep it off but it was not working, he knew he had to leave because he seen Pokémon patrolling the same area that he was in he had to leave now, Reuniclus was walking by when he pick up something it was weak and disoriented that tells him that this person need medical attention fast, but he still couldn't fine where it was coming form, he knew it was coming from this abandoned house right in front of him, he walk away from the house to report it to his caption, the wolf saw it he sigh" in relief pew that cough was cough again close he cough badly he spit up blood dam it he was getting sick by the min he fell back sleep hoping that he could move tomorrow and leave, not knowing that he if got caught now he couldn't fight back he was very weak and high fever and bad cough, he woke up uh! He slowly got up he looked down, but he saw nothing mm he coughs again he slowly turn his head to again see nothing mm he coughs again why! Do I have the feeling that I am being watch, he just had to leave now, he slowly got his trainer bag and slowly left, the house that he was in, he stop and looked through the window to see that coast was clear, he moved and open the door and closed it again he couldn't come back to this safe spot he had to find another safe spot and quick. Back at the station the caption looked at the Reuniclus are you sure yes caption but I couldn't find of where it was coming from I know it was here he pointed at old housing district mm good job that tells us that there is runway hiding and what you told me is true he needs medical attention fast we don't have time to lose or waste here, he see Misty Nine Tales Sargant uh! Come here please yes Caption go with Reuniclus here he found a weak human brainwave coming from this housing District, but caption I am not Sargant you will be remembered that wanted poster I gave you she looked back at her office desk she gaps! Go Sargant right, come on Reuniclus she sees Luxray and Lucario sitting at their desks Luxray Lucario come on why? Reuniclus here spotted weak human brain waves coming from the housing district, both of got stood up fast and followed her out of the station you sure ask him Reuniclus! Yes, I have but I couldn't find out of where it was coming from, but I know it was there let's go they ran over to the old housing district is this it yes uh! What that's wired it can't feel it anymore you mean it's gone guys split up and find him and hurry right! As they searched for him Officer Misty Nine Tales walk inside the house hello if you here please come out, we trying to help you, not knowing the alone wolf was gone, guy's anything. No, we searched but nothing Luxray on it Sargant he used his power he looked but nothing no I don't see anything mm it's like he knew we were coming no uh! They looked at smiling Sargant why are you smiling because I know where he is going where, I can't tell you but if I was on the run, where would I go? guy's through for min until it clicks back to the old hideout that's right! Let's go but I will get him, why Sargant because I think he will trust me better than you, I hope you are right.

Back in the middle of town:

The alone wolf was almost to his old hideout in the middle of goldenrod city, not knowing that Pokémon patrol was following him closely I see him shhh, don't scare him let me do it, the Lucario and the Luxray smiled hey the Luxray whispered what she looked back good luck she nor her head she pointed her paw to tell them to get into position, Reuniclus followed the Luxray and the Lucario, the wolf heard a noise he stop he waiting but he cough badly dam it almost their she waited until he moved again he walk slowly he swayed left and then right mmm he tried to shake off but he was very weak Officer Misty Nine Tales moved slowly she heard him cough she was very worried she called for van they got there she put up paw to stop them they knew what she was doing but waited if she needed help, doctor Gar and Nurse Rebecca waited outside the van. He Almost fell but grab the trash bin to stop him falling all the way to the ground he coughs again his breathing was bad misty called out wolf, the alone wolf heard cries uh! He slowly turned what he saw scared him no leave coughs again alone what little adrenaline he had left he moved his vision was bad and he trip on something and fell AHH! Coughs again leave me alone he crawls slowly he hears footsteps behind him he knew he was in trouble, misty slowly walk behind him and stop misty bend down to his level she called out again, again the wolf heard cries leave me alone he cried he was very weak tired and very sick he slowly got up but his body wanted to shut down but he needed to face her his whole body shook as he turned he saw her remember seeing her at the stadium when she became an officer, he knew she was here for him please he coughs me coughs up blood alone his breathing was short misty looked scared she slowly walks over to him the wolf seeing this grabs something as if warning her not to get close she see this but she knew he wouldn't hurt her she had feeling, he coughs again he was breathing badly misty talks but the wolf heard cries please he fell to his knees he breathing was short he was sweating a lot she see this and moving again, wolf felt he something in longest time he saw something in her eyes, it was loved that she had trust and caring he drop whatever he had in his hands she was right in front of him, she moved her paw to rub his cheek he wanted to push her back if he was healthy but he was not he lean into her paw he closed his eyes he opened them he saw smiling like she had him, but she rub his hair he felt relaxed like if she trying to hug him but he slowly push her back as if saying don't he cough but Officer misty slowly hugged him he coughs again he fell sleep in her arms she quickly calls for the doctor they came rushing over as they looked him over misty stay beside him through all of this, all right let's getting him on the gurney quickly they lift him onto the gurney and quickly moved him to waiting van that was running doctor gar looked Sargant misty you did good job thank you Rebecca is he going to be ok, of course with the proper food and rest he will be just fine she sigh" in relief knowing that alone wolf was going to be ok, has doctor gar was evaluating the alone wolf Nurse Rebecca was working on getting medicine into him he groans shh let the medicine do its job she rub his cheek for confront she lift her ear up,_ well pink stop calling me pink well stop having pink hair I can't help that_" Dragonite we have been giving the all clear to the center Misty uh! You are coming go Sargant we will handle the report thanks guys she got in and closed the back door and the Dragonite put the van into drive and drove to the center the street was clear of traffic and pedestrian. At the center the alone wolf was brought in very Pokémon sigh" in relief know that the alone wolf was found at last.

Inside the wolf Room:

The wolf who was still out of it was resting comfortable in nice soft warm bed nurse bliss came into the room and smiled knowing that wolf was found I can't thank you for helping me back then team rocket was the forest on fire and you came and put out the fire and drove out team rocket, the wolf whined little in his sleep shh rest sweetheart your safe now, the wolf settled down and fell sleep again as doctor Tyranitar came into the room how is he doing, good the fell sleep again mm well. It will be awhile before he wakes up yes doctor well keep checking in him I will you seem happy I am doctor I am just happy that the wolf is safe, I know when I heard about the alone wolf still on the run I was scared that he wasn't taking care of himself sleeping on the cold ground trying to find food I know but he safe now doctor I know I am happy, well thanks to Sargant Misty Nine Tales he safe yup, well I have few patients to see so I will be back oh k doctor just take care of him for me I will she grab a extra pillow walk over to the bed she lifted his head and put another pillow she careful put his head back on the pillow there sleep well wolf, as she looked one last time at the wolf, she closed the door to counited her arounds.

With the Silverton's:

The same Feraligatr and Sylveon were at home Feraligatr was sitting on the couch and watching tv Ms. Sylveon was in the kitchen washing dish's she looked at her Husband honey yes dear he looked her at he knew what she was thinking I know dear he got up and gave her hug I see you looking in the nursery all the time I know it's just we put in adopted from three months ago I seen parents with kids being happy when will be us I know dear he rub her back to comfort her until Ring, Ring both stop and scramble to the phone being the Ms. Sylveon or sliver for short got the phone first hello Silverton's residence this sliver speaking hi this Ms. Spring pale over at the Adopt Agency have to inform you that we just brought in the alone wolf and he needs someone to take care of him are you saying yes Sliver I am when can we see him well in four days from now you but I need guys to come over and signs some paper work to make it official and all of course we loved I will put you down for 6:00 don't be late oh k we won't be as she hung up the phone what is it honey WE ARE GOING TO PARENTS! We are yes I can't I have get a crib diapers trainers and honey yes dear, that gives us four days to get all of that stuff he probably been on the run form this so we take easy on him oh k dear but I have to get those cute clothes that I saw what about taking easy, I can't help it he laugh as she went to get the cutest clothes that she saw her Husband was getting the crib setup and ready.

At the hospital:

Nurse Bliss was making an around, she made it back into the alone wolf's room she had tray and set on the table that was near the bed smiled he still sleep she walk over and tidy up the room singing a little song when she heard groan she looked over and through that was wolf as waking up but he stretch out his arms and let out howl she through that was so cute and the wolf fell sleep again the warmth over the blanket was making him sleepy the doctor came running back into the room what happen, sorry doctor I through the wolf was waking up but he didn't he just howled was all I swear that people that we get nurse giggled aww come on doctor I through the howling was cute she said as the, wolf try to turnover on his right-side he finally did he slide his other hand under the pillow and slept but nurse cooed sooo cute great doctor uh! Nurse bliss gave look to say, to the doctor as if saying don't be rude to me sorry it's oh k well I am going back to do of what I was doing I will be hear, she walk over and rub his head smiled and nuzzled his head into the pillow nurse bliss giggled so cute, she walk over to the door to finish her around, the wolf slowly opened his eyes he didn't howl this time he stretch his arms he still had sleep in his eyes he looked around he didn't know where he was at he panicked little until he saw sign that said Goldenrod city hospital, I am at the center I use to come here I am journey as Pokémon Trainer, he saw bathroom door he got up his body was still sore but once he got there he was looking at himself in the mirror awhile he was doing that, nurse bliss came back into the room she saw nothing but empty bed she saw light in the bathroom door thinking he went in there to fresh up, she waited as the wolf came back out not paying attention to the nurse he yawn hi he stop he looked at her of course he did not panicked at all in fact he just stood there looking at her he scratch his head thinking what is going on she pointed at the tray she walk over and she handed him two cups and water he took the medicine for his headache it work fast the pain was leaving him, he looked at the other pill not sure what the pill do to him he looked at her as if saying do I have to look, she smiled nod her head to say, yes you have to wolf sigh" and took it she walk over to finish up tidying the room he watch her work as the pill work overtime he heard like normal sound was coming bliss can you hear me oh wow! You can talk yes, I can, wow this is cool mm he yawns how long was I out for, well you brought in today so three hours at most he nodded his oh yawn again, oh man body is still sore well let's get you back into bed now nurse bliss helps him thanks nurse bliss, you are welcome but my real name is Lucy Gold heart but you can just me Lucy thanks, Nurse Lucy you are welcome sweetie she rub his head he wanted to tell her to stop but something stop him, from doing it he like so he closed his eyes sigh" that's feels nice she giggled aww thank you. Here let me call the doctor for you thanks Lucy hello wolf how are you feeling I am good sore but still good glad to hear that now then, let's start your examination shall we doctor told him to breath in and out check his blood pressure and his readings height and weights, mm what? something wrong uh! No why didn't u turn yourself in well with the rumors have been hearing I just couldn't lair; I know that you lying to me_ wow this doctor is sharp he knew I was lying._ He rub his head laughing yes that was silly answer the doctor sigh" right but anyway your nurse should be back here with your food the moment he said that Nurse Lucy brought a tray of food and set it down in front of him his stomach rumbling he blushing, and after being on the for three years he hadn't eaten anything for long time that's why he is so skinny and you could see his bones he lick is lips and started eating mmm so good Nurse Lucy and doctor Michela where happy and just watching the wolf eat his meal after he drank his orange juice he sigh mm sooo good there was no food left on the tray, he wipe he looked up blushing sorry no it's oh k you were enjoying your meal yup, hiccup oh excuse me, the nurse giggled she grab his tray and left and doctor Michela was reading of what he had on the wolf if there is anything else don't hesitate to call Nurse Lucy for myself I will well have good day, oh and one more thing your Adopt Agency Rep will be here soon oh k thanks and with that said the doctor left and closed the door. The wolf not even tried he got up and walk over to the window he opened the window to let some air in he sighs happily, _the air feels nice mm I miss pink and her crazy brother fox I hope they are doing well._ Has he looked outside he saw the city park there lots of kids out playing and having fun he looked sad for min, then he saw something that made him happy?

With Pink and Fox:

In the city pink and brother fox were walking with their parents one female Pokémon was Growlithe she wore white blouse and wore nice skirt and her Husband Houndour he was wearing blue jeans pants and nice red stripe shirt, fox looked in embarrass because he was wearing shirt that said little stinker on it the shorts cover his trainers very well and pink she wore pink shirt of course and she too was embarrass her pink skirt that didn't hide her trainers very well, this is so embarrassing right now pink. I know fox but for right now be happy that we are walking and not sitting in strollers right now he blushes bright red at that pink giggled it's not funny it was funny I still remember that moment SIS! Aww what's the matter honey your sister picking on you to embarrass to talk nodded his head fast be nice to your brother oh k mommy she smiled she pick up fox and he nuzzled his head on her shoulder she rubbed his back aww she cooed your just so cute pink giggled she too was pick up by her daddy so this cutie right here he tickle her. She laugh daddy stop still laughing all of the other Pokémon parents saw this and cooed at lovely sight she blush she covered her face in his shoulder he looked at his wife both of them laughed and though it was very cute, pink tried to get over her embarrassing moment as she looked up she saw something in the hospital window she looked really close her eyes got big she yelled out WOLF!

In the Hospital Window:

He heard WOLF! He looked down PINK FOX! Yea guys how are you doing good come on down here hold on I will be right down he wrote a note telling Nurse Lucy of wear he would be if she needed anything to go outside and get him, he stop he still had the hospital gown on him he pulled it off he saw trainers he blush at this great I don't want to be babied, sigh" oh well he put his pants over his trainers and he grab his wolf hoodie, he ran out the door and he looked left and right to make sure that the coast was clear and it was he walk downstairs and into the lobby he ran right past the front desk and out the front sliding doors. He saw them he ran pink and fox got out of there parent's arms and ran to the wolf GUYS! He was tackled to the ground all three of them hugged each other I miss you guys sooo much I did to I felt guilty about leaving you wolf don't you had to save your brother here, he got good look at his friend pink she saw him looking at her clothes she blushed he looked at fox as if saying,_ why are you guys wearing this._ Well wolf its long story hello oh hi, he shook her hand I don't think Introduced myself I am the wolf and you are, I am May kitmen and this is my husband John Kitmen we the Kitmen's and of course you know your kids yes I do pink wolf stop looking well I can't help that you are cute I like your pigtails she blush WOLF! Sorry pink but seriously you look like you could pass as toddler and you fox well the shirt is true HEY! Pink and wolf laugh together and high five each other, not funny the giggling stop so wolf? How did you get caught well pink if I told you, you would get mad WOLF! I was on the run for three years, I had to run and hide of course but I didn't eat anything I has a rack after you help your brother I had to leave I went back to the hideout but everything was gone, he looked sad but he didn't tell her about the rocket grunt after he left the old hideout so enough about that, I have something here what is it they said together don't do that, do what they said again, AUGH! Enough both giggled, mm forget NOO! Mm I know pink yes you still have the yes, I do wolf, he smiled good now let's have some fun what about me. What about you what do I nothing just stand right here, he made a line in the ground, fox looked confused why? Just do it oh k as the fox over to the line pink through the ball and BAM! It clicks GUYS! Dodge ball fox ran get him pink both pink and wolf ran after the fox not fair, all fair and love and war, they said together still doesn't make since. The parents looked happy come on honey lets joy in on the fun right behind you dear and ran after the kids being pink and fox and their friend the wolf, as they ran after the fox wolf saw Touko the Champion, she was Rebel and she would cuss you out in heartbeat she hell bent on not liking this hey Touko WOLF! They both hugged each other how did you get caught well as Touko told her story about how she got caught wow Touko you sure know how to cause trouble, fox came back then the wolf saw something he saw the Sargant and her friends yea guys what is it wolf look you pointed who are they that right there in front is the Sargant and her two friends is Luxray and Lucario. What are you going to do just watch he walk over to them? As the Sargant and her friends were walking through the city park saying hi to everyone not knowing that the wolf was behind them, the wolf leaned up against the tree he watches her, he saw her tales he moved and touch the very tip of her tale and she yelp! Sargant you oh k no someone broke my rule and that is? my tales are very sensitive well we are in the park and probably one of kids touch your tales, so don't get mad, Sargant was thinking" _mm I can't get mad at the kids even if we are at the park but someone touch the right tales of mine, well it could be the kids._ Well let's go.

The wolf laughs he through it was funny he watches them leave again he followed he walk through the park that had bunches of kids playing he blend right into group, he touches her tales again, and again she yelps she quickly turn her head she looked behind her. Sargant Luxray yes Lucario keep eye out but we are in park I know but just keep eye out Lucario looked at Luxray they did Luxray looked to his right and Lucario looked to left and, Sargant still was looking, as they moved with them still looking the wolf moved he say thanks to the kids for letting him play he followed pink fox and Touko watch not knowing what was happing one min they saw and next he vanished, there I see him where pink looked until she saw him, he had his hoodie on he followed them and again just as fast he touch her tales again he took off the hoodie and he walk over to bunches of kids telling them of what he was doing they through it was funny so they laughed, Officers Luxray and Lucario walk over and started talking to one of the parents _mm someone is keeps touching my tales and getting my attention but who it can't be all of the kids I would have known if it was the kids mm someone is doing this and they are good._ As she counited to look the wolf was playing on the ground in sandbox he told them and of course through it was funny. The breeze was blowing, today the wolf was sitting on his hoodie he felt the wind, Sargant misty saw something black but she looked over at Luxray and Lucario they were still talking wolf saw his hoodie show quickly covered it, Sargant looked again but saw nothing, the wolf saw his friends walking over but decided to joy in on the fun. The Sargant walk he saw his friends give him the thumbs up he quickly said thanks and he followed her he had his hoodie and again he touches her tales she yelps! The parents looked at her confused and the kids laughing at this, she looked around her_ someone is doing this to get me alone mm oh k I will play along she smiled thinking she knew of who it was._ The wolf was having fun, every time she moved, he would touch her tales and hide with bunches of kids playing as if to say,_ hey Sargant it's me the wolf messing with you I hope to know it just me having fun._ She moved as she walk over to bunches of kids excuse me, but do you know who keeps touching my tales no we don't we were playing until we looked up, oh k thank you sweetie she leaned back up to look again. The wolf still laughing he saw his friends laughing as well, Touko and pink through this was very funny both girls looked at each other with the nod of their heads they moved in and touch her tales yelp she saw two girls giggling so it was you two this whole time they nodded their heads she smiled she bent down to their level and pick them and hugged them as she spun the girls around the parents cooed at the sight all three girls giggling, but the wolf saw this smiled, he waited the girls looked at the wolf saying,_ mess with her again this the best day ever"_ wolf nodded his head at them as the Sargant set the girls down and counited to walk back over to her friends the wolf followed her, the girls counited to giggled at this come on Touko this is fun yup. Guys Sargant you find out of how been touching your tales yea it two girls having she Yelps! Again she turn around to see nothing the parents looked confused but the kids that saw this laughing and of course the girls giggled at this, the Luxray and Lucario looked confused too, I don't get Sargant you said two girls yea I did if it wasn't the two girls then who is still doing it,_ mm if it wasn't the two girls I pick up it clicks the girls are coving it for someone but who?_ The wolf was still laughing with the kids that where are the ground playing, he sees her thinking hoping she knew of who it was but looks like he must do it one more time. Oh, k I know who? Its someone I know Really. Yup girls she looked at the two she picks a min ago tell me do you know who is touching my tales both girls looked at each other no they said together really she smiled and tickles them they laugh s stop please tell me oh k we will tell you all of the Pokémon parents cooed and through is was cute, tell me the wolf knowing that girls where about break seeing all the attention was focused on them he was about to touch her tales again but fail to realizing that he stood up and forgot about his hoodie for min but the Sargant saw this it clicks._ So, it was the alone wolf this whole-time mm someone is trouble._ She spun around gotcha she grabs the alone wolf HEY! So, it was you uh! Um no to late she started tickling him s stop he laughs n no please have mercy the kids laughing at this along with the girls they had the biggest smiled on his face please she stops tickling him he tried to get his breathing back, so you going to behave or do I have to tickle you again I be good please no more tickling she still had him in her arms until she felt his bottom she didn't say anything come on let's go she walk back to her car but the girls being Touko and pink followed her the female Pokémon cooed at the sight, where are we going well you need a change both girls giggled don't laugh at him wolf being embarrassed by this put his head on her shoulder to hide his face, pink you need change as well pink looked down just as I though Touko no mam I am good well come on she lead them to public family restroom come pink as they walk in leaving Touko to guard the door it didn't take long the door opened up having wolf and pink blushing and embarrassed by this w wolf y yea not word about this aww misty smiled I won't say anything but your parents pink they will know they walk back to the park with the fox waiting for his sister and Touko parents waiting they saw them with the Sargant Misty Nine Tales they didn't get into trouble no course not but I did have to change two of them pink looked down her parents seeing this, thank you no problem I use to babysit all the time so I knew I be happy to looked after you kids if you need babysitter that would be lovely John Kitmen hands her a business card thank you and our daughter Touko, no she was good but I leave that to you come on Touko let's go get that ice cream she nodded her head really fast bye pink fox, both of them wave bye see you later Touko and stay out of trouble SHUT UP WOLF! That's the girl I know as they left and as for you, you still want to some more uh! he saw Nurse Lucy walking over to them Wolf, there you are hi Sargant hi Lucy this one didn't caused any trouble did he nope, but I did change him through, Lucy sigh" what's wrong I found out through Nurse Mew that she put him in trainers WHAT! the wolf looked in embarrassed by this sorry wolf it's oh k I am not mad I just like to get even he smiled both girls looked at him. Well anyway let's walk together sure Sargant mm oh sorry wolf he held on to her neck he like this spot, aww both girls cooed, as they walk in the front lobby wolf saw the rep so you must be the wolf yes mam I am the one and only alone wolf, well I happy to say I have found a family to adopt you what already yes did as the wolf was thinking Sargant knew who it was but didn't say anything, I don't know well you have four days until you meet your new parents sigh" oh k I just need to alone for a while sure as all four walk wolf back into his room Sargant sat on the bed with the wolf still in her arms, what's wrong sweetheart I don't want to be adopted right now sniff it's not fair shhh Misty rub his back it's oh k sweetie you have plenty of time, he push his head back and looked into her eyes don't need to be adopted Sargant it's hard to be new world that Pokémon now run everything I just don't feel honey look at me he turned his head from what I saw today you seemed happy you were smiling laughing, the wolf looked down I know he whisper. But not now please Sargant just let me go please I he cried shh the wolf cried because he lost everything the alone wolf lost as if someone punch him really hard, Sargant Misty looked sad to see her brother cry he fell sleep in her arms she put her baby brother down on the bed once the blankets were over him she grab a bare she brought in toy store, she looked at for min and hand it to him he grab it and with a small smile on his face he slept, Misty sat there and watch her brother sleep, Misty yes Lucy, u ok I am not sure wolf doesn't want all this mm well give it time" as the girls left the room the wolf opened his eyes sorry but I cannot be adopted yet and he left the room.

The Next Morning:

Nurse Lucy was making a final around until she went to the wolf room good…? She saw an empty room she quickly ran to phone and called the human adoption agency" Sargant Misty was working long with her was Luxray and her friend Lucario, hello hold on Sargant yes the wolf is gone everyone stop Sargant looked up what did you say I said the wolf left the hospital last night, are you sure yes mam" Caption yes the wolf is gone WHAT! I want everybody to find him like right now yes SIR! As everyone scramble to find the alone wolf, the wolf was talking to gamble and snake these three hardened runway where the best, they could fake a cough or injury but they needed to stop team rocket once and for all, do guys understand we do wolf" good wolf knew he was being followed pink fox I know you are there sorry guys it's ok pink, wolf yes gamble why are they here I work with them before and time and time again we get our job done, pink fox all know that your parents will be looking for you we know ok. We have one last job gamble you have schedule of what team rocket is been up to yup it's right here good pink yes wolf you….? What um your uh! She looks down AHHHHHHHH! Not so loud pink with her blushing here pink t thanks wolf she quickly runs behind a tree and changes ok awhile she changes you fox are going to be doing something fun I am yup wolf? What don't you dare put my brother into one of your crazy ideas I know you to well he's not going to get hurt pink as she walks out from her tree it doesn't matter wolf no, but no wolf and I mean it? aww come on pink he's not going to get hurt, pink gave look sigh fine I won't use fox for this but I can she gave a harder look at the wolf as if saying HELL NO! sigh in defeat great come guys let's go and pink yes don't be late right.

Back at the Station:

Caption yes I need this right now of course with the wolf gone again we need him back I understand caption, it's going to be hard to find him again Caption I understand Sargent, Lucario Luxray yes Sargent we are going to find the" Alone Wolf understand yes mam good let's go. So Sargant yes Lucario what do we do this time I don't know Lucario, but they heard screeching sound and gun fire hurry.

10 Minutes Later:

Wolf yea Gamble we see them got it guys let's do this right they drove behind them as this was going on grunt yea check right as he was looking through the camera screen" when we saw something sir what BOOM we are under attack go guys right wolf as they were fighting wolf had idea gamble what is dam it bullets were flying hold BAM, BAM, dam it gamble not WHEN I AM IN THE MIDDLE well move" I screw it rams the bus" Guy's what is it pink we coming up on the city of goldenrod WHAT hurry Gamble right wolf shot's out the window wolf stand's on the hood of his car push me closer gamble wolf's jump's in and fight starts. The bus started weave fox as the bullets were flying by FOX! What get him guys you almost to goldenrod city how far close guys as they hurrying knowing that wolf pink and fox would shock everyone including SGT Misty Nine Tales" guys we know as the stolen bus drove through the city Pokémon Patrol Units saw bus drive fast until they heard sound SGT: she looked up miss me BAM! STOP THE BUSSSSS." As the bus crash into building ow that hurt wolf saw one grunt trying to escape fox pink yes wolf get the others out and free the rest I am going after him but NO! look I will go after him alone they didn't call me the alone wolf for nothing.

SGT: couldn't believe it she saw her baby brother on top of stolen bus when saw it crash she ran after them GUY"S we are on it Police Units and Sirens were head pink and fox were doing the best they could to free the trap Pokémon May Kitman and John Kitman saw their kids on top bus and crash fearing she ran after her kids pink… fox sis help me here I am trying my babies MOM! Fox right.

Wolf Chasing the Grunt:

You can't run forever team rocket yes, I can BAM! Wolf doge a bullet wolf fire a shot BAM! Wolf slowly walk looking for the grunt awhile the Grunt point his gun at the wolf say goodbye. BAM! BAM! BAMMM!

The team rocket grunt slowly fall to the ground cough you as the team rocket grunt stop moving all together the wolf cough up blood wolf slowly walk to the back- alley ways knowing that SGT would find your baby brother bleeding cough dam it." the SGT and her Friends finally made it after the gun fire they moved they found the grunt still breathing but barely moving where is my baby brother I am not telling AHHHHHH! TELL ME Lucario yes SGT take him to the hospital and make sure he doesn't leave of course as the Lucario was doing this Luxray yes please help me find my baby brother I will as they search until cough, Wolf hold on everything is going to be ok sis mm please shh don't talk Luxray hurry get Rebecca and doctor Gar right now on it stay with me cough. Sis shh don't I wanted to help one stay with me you are going to be ok wolf shook his not cough Misty felt pule getting weaker until please stay with me wolf sis yes I am sorry for running away from the hospital I cough didn't wanted to be adopted but I wanted to save and destroy team rocket one last time ahh hang baby brother help is coming so it was your family yes cough I see". You beat me sis fair and square uh! You caught the champion witch is me I lost everything no you didn't but shh no just rest hold me sis I will as help finally come, please help Doctor Gar hurry all right let's get to the gurney quickly easy as they lifted the alone wolf and push him to the van Misty Nine Tales was sad but angry at team rocket for hurting her baby brother.

At the Hospital:

Well SGT you did good by holding the gunshot wound he will make it she sigh in relief, but he is weak right now can we see him of course MR. And MS. Sylveon where rushing to the hospital after hearing that their new son was hurt and their daughter was with him Misty" Mom Dad is he yes he is fine as she rub his face but he is weak my poor baby mom she the diaper bag she smiled mom yes dear let me put him in comfortable clothes aww but yes dad can you leave this is girl time sure I will get some drinks thanks dad as he left, Rebecca came oh she giggled can I help sure as the girl's giggled he may not like it". but he will look cute.

Wolf was groaning mm the girls giggled shh all most done sis hold still baby brother, mmm and done aww so cute sis not funny you like cute baby wolf" sigh come on girls let's let him rest thanks not problem" I will get even sis count on the wolf giggled stop ah, ah, ah, it tickles aww so cute sis can't breath much better just hold me sis as misty pick him up, sis yes.

WHY?

Well baby bother its sis.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon New Perspective the Alone Wolf:

Congratulations thank you caption, you are no longer a rookie anymore as of tomorrow you will be graduation with the rest of rookie in the stadium thank you sir, go home and get some rest you will have a big day tomorrow I will as new rookie left the caption office Luxray was looking at the caption what I don't know she will do fine I hope so with the rest of runways still on the run we need all the help we can get I know Luxray. Outside the caption office so misty you excited about tomorrow yes, I am, and I can't wait to get out there and help bring those runways in, so they can have new family I know misty well see you tomorrow officer misty all right. The middle of goldenrod city was person walking the back alley ways he wore long black hoodie that had ears sown to the hoodie he was, looking for something every time he got to the end of the alley way he would stop and look and course he pull out a small glass and he would see if the coast was clear he if saw Pokémon patrolling the streets he would wait for them go by, once he was good he would counited to walk to where he was going and he finally found the storage shed he opened the back door he drop his trainer bag and got to work now his trainer bag was black and white strip so that way he didn't get confused if he ran into someone he could get it his bag and leave, as he was working not knowing that a Luxray and Lucario were walking the back alley ways checking things out.

With the Luxray and Lucario:

Well Luxray tomorrow will be it for us what do you mean, we will no longer be rookies anymore oh! Yea we won't, and I won't have to call in for back up if I see runways no, we won't but we still have to sigh" I know it's I know Lucario I know but we Luxray look at that? What the back door is open wasn't it closed before when first check yes it was mm maybe someone forgot to lock it, well it doesn't hurt to check has Luxray used his eyes what he saw shock him no way what? Lucario call for back up why? Because I see runway inside the shed Lucario being quick fumble with the radio for bit this rookie Lucario and Luxray we were making sweep of the back-alley ways and we spotted the back door open and Luxray found a runway inside the shed we need back up over. Copy that sending units to your location copy we will watch and keep your distance over. Copy.

With the Wolf:

He finished resupply his bag and he was ready dang it, again with the hoodie sigh" well time to leave I can't have Pokémon Patrol after me again he laugh they couldn't catch me if they tried mm but being the alone wolf has its perks if they saw the alone wolf the rookies can't do anything HA! But they could call for backup he dreaded that just thinking about scared him well I have to go just as he was about to step out he heard cries dam it he pulled out his small glass mirror he was right carp Luxray and Lucario great I bet they called for backup son of bitch, this going to ruin the rest of my day, oh k I can do this he clam his breathing down his adrenaline was pumped he took off and what they saw scared the rookies officers he looked back they were paralyzed as if they saw ghost.

With the Luxray and Lucario:

They did not move for longest did you see yes but the Luxray snap out of it Lucario uh what? Call it r right attention we saw the alone wolf running out the back door shed we need help over. Say again? I said we saw the alone wolf leaving the storage shed we need back up over. They didn't hear anything for min until WHAT! Not so aloud that was my EAR! Sorry but we are sending back up to you so hold tight.

As this was going on this gave alone wolf time to get away and hide like he all ways does he kept moving dodging, in out of alley ways not caring if the Pokémon patrol saw him or not once he made it to his hideout he claimed up the ladder and opened his door and closed pew, that was close not close enough shut up pink what just saying, mm this should get us through the week as pink was going for the bag he pulled back I said last us through the week pink she gave pouty look no not this time her eye's got big no stop pink, her eye's watery sigh " fine YEA! Cheered she grab his trainer bag but listen pink don't eat all the food please and the medicine is for your brother oh! Thank you how he is he not doing good wolf sigh" we need to get him to a hospital, I know pink, do you the van ready yes I painted black on the front and back really up good we can blend in with the police cars when the ceremony starts tomorrow for all of the rookies officer are we going no I am going you are staying and looking after you brother understand but I like to help, you can here he grab his computer and hack into the ceremony when it starts he grab his earwig to keep in touch but you guys will be in the van really yup, but first let's wash up for dinner sure.

Back at the scene:

The rest of Pokémon patrolling units finally made it to the alley way where Luxray and Lucario were at, as they finish telling of what happen good job but we, I know but you call for back up and that's all that matters but we wanted to chase him but we froze on the spot, listen I am going to be honest with you, when I was rookie I saw my first runway I chase after him at first I didn't call for back up I just had to help him but my caption saw me chasing the runway but he was not happy with me why! Because I didn't call for back up and I didn't wait for my Superior officer to come so basically you guys did good job and called it in thank you Caption. Caption Pikachu yes, we found his trainer card he looked at good job, this is the first time in three mouths he drops something of his, gaps were heard. Back at the hideout where is it what are you looking for I drop my trainer card well where did you last have it in my bag when I was at the storage then it click dam it he sigh" great good job wolf let the whole world now your stinking name why do you he heard pink laugh shut up he pointed at her it's not my fault you drop your trainer card after running away laugh it up pink because one day you will drop something as well I don't think that will happen why! Because I have been taking care of my brother remember don't change the topic here pink you got caught so be, big girl that you are and say I am sorry for laughing at you, pink through pillow at him NEVER! Groaning was heard from, the other room they both stop and walk over fox you oh k mm he whined s sis pink walk over and sat beside him I am here she held his hand mm mine head hurts I know here she gave headache pill to him she held his head has he took it and swallowed the pill mm he fell sleep again he has fever wolf she grab wet cloth for the bucket, the wolf was thinking wolf mm he looked up I know pink tomorrow we will get him to hospital, but for right now just stay here I will be right back wolf he stop half way out the door yes pink not looking at her be careful.

At the Station:

Caption Pikachu was looking at trainer card mm for three mouth wolf he turned his head to look at the wanted poster that Human Adopted Agency had on him bring in alive and unhurt that was his first runway he saw, he though back on his first encountered with the wolf,_ rookie officer Pikachu was patrolling goldenrod city when heard a noise form the alley way has he moved in to investigate man wolf you sure this is right place I am sure fox now shut up and help me find it why? The wolf turned his head and gave look like just do it and find it oh k I will help mm he stretches out his body and yawn mm so tired you didn't do anything this morning well I have cough I cough wolf looked worried you oh k yea cough AAGH! It hurts the wolf panicked where AAAGH! My stomach hold on the wolf not knowing the rookie officer Pikachu was watching them he was scared at first but something about the wolf and way he cared about his friend he couldn't call for backup he just couldn't but he knew that he had to help them hold it right there the wolf heard cries quickly turned to face the Pokémon patrol the wolf not knowing what to do in this situation he ran I will be back fox gave answer hurry oh he fell holding his stomach Pikachu seeing the wolf run he chase after stop I am trying to help you leave me alone his caption saw this and shook his head again sigh" great as the alone wolf was running away rookie officer Pikachu was going after him he saw him turn left and then right he did the same thing but found himself lost uh! Officer Pikachu yes Caption why did you chase after him instead of calling it in I am sorry caption I was trying to help him I know but be careful next time all ways call for back up you never know when runway is going to use, escape plan with smoke bombs or wires or trap I understand sir the Caption smiled good let's good back but his friend is hurt they walk back to find nothing oops! It's oh k._ sir mm uh! You oh k yea I am fine just remembering some old time when I was rookie officer well what can I help you with, it's about the ceremony something wrong no what time should I put on this flayer oh uh! 7:00 p.m. right thank you welcome he looked back at the poster.

The Next Moring:

Misty was so excited she didn't sleep a wink last night well you excited I am, and I can't be happier than I am right know just breath misty you will do fine thanks dad you are welcome honey here you go thanks mom, has she change what! I know what you are doing stop what dear! I know you for too long so don't think to late he sighs, this was Mr. and Ms. Silverton one was Feraligatr he wore bright blue shirt and blue pants, his wife Sylveon she wore and beautiful white dress, and nice pair of black high heels, and their daughter Misty Nine Tales came out for her room well what do you think honey you look stunning I do yes thanks guys she hugged her parents well let's hurry or we will be late for your ceremony as officer right I don't like to be late let's go.

At the Stadium:

As everyone was gathering to celebrating they first promotion form rookie to officer it was exciting day for everyone there, but something else was going down that same day all right you grunts listen up we are going to put a stop to this once and for all we will attack once this ceremony has started right let's get into position not knowing the wolf heard everything not this time rocket, he vanished the moment one female grunt turn to look outside, on the stadium floor everyone was getting ready the time was 5:45 it was good 2 hours before it started it gave wolf time to get ready to ambushed team rocket, inside the van pink did you here that yes I did wolf stay by, once they got to the stadium pink hack into the system and got few security cameras to watch can you see me pink yes just look up not happing please, no pink if you can see that all need to know you're no fun, aww sorry to hear that listen I need to stop team rocket oh k how I don't know but I will think of? He heard Pokémon cries carp hide wolf he found a system door but it was locked, the cries were getting closer he pick the lock and got inside he closed door but crack the door little to see he saw them walk by they look happy as walk by pew that was to close for me, I hear wolf listen I see team rocket members getting into position got pink thanks, I will be in touch this wolf out, pink saw on the computer screen her brother moved little she look and rub his back for comfort shh it's oh k fox your sister is right here he settled down and slept I hope we can stop team rocket, not knowing that patrolling unit was walking the parking lot.

With Chief Luxray:

As he walked the parking lot everything was quiet he looked around he didn't see anything out place good if everything goes well tonight we should be good, but the Chief saw someone walking through between the police cars and one van, mm he used his power sigh" Officer Eevee y yes Chief what are you doing I was checking things out yes but why? between the cars oh um! Let's go right behind you sir as they walk away not even seeing that van was different for other police vans inside this van was pink and her sick brother fox, she heard cries for min and then nothing pew that was close what was that I heard cries carp did they, no wolf we are good. Well I am in position pink and ready good everything is in place we are just waiting for the show to start. Pink looked at her watch it now 6:35 p.m. oh k we are getting close to show time wow what just look she got the camera that was facing the stadium holy carp that is Pokémon rookies and don't forget their parents and they brought their kids, great just what I need for some kids to spot me and call my name out he heard laughing through his earwig pink y yes shut up but it's funny if I have to come back to that van I will oh k you are no fun to mess with I know.

Everyone was ready the system the lights were working, and the speakers and the sound was good check can you hear me copy good come back up here and take over, copy I am heading back right now as he walk back to his spot not even seeing team rocket grunts that were hiding among the Pokémon rookies and parents get ready right boss. It was time pink saw her watch it was 7:00 clock show time.

On the Stadium Floor:

Welcome everyone to this year graduation of, our rookies officer moving up from rookie to officers of the Pokémon Patrol unit everyone clap and cheered, as they were talking wolf was watching and listening even through all he heard was cries sigh what is it wolf I can't hear what they are saying I know I wish could I know pink its hold on what? I see someone moving stay by she check her dated base on wolf computer it's ok just one of their kids going to the bathroom oh k they waited until pink got hit wolf yes the rocket members are on the move copy, he walk and vanish into the crowed of Pokémon parents and their kids that look embarrass to be there or their babyish clothes was not covering the trainers or their diapers that well, wolf saw some kids his age that were in dress shirt and nice suit or jacket where are they at right now, stayed by got them they are heading your way wolf be careful copy, all right let's do this right they walk upstairs, wolf was watching them one grunt through he was being watch and turn back around to look but found nothing grunt uh! Let's go right, wolf was waiting on the top of the stairs the grunts did not even notice that wolf was standing right in front of them until they walk and parent walk by and the wolf vanished, one grunt member was on the lookout wolf saw this made his move this is MMMPHM! He grabs the grunt form behind and covered his mouth and drag him to closet and knock him out there that should keep him still as he finish tying him up, he closed the door and he moved forward, I see them where pink? they are in the air vent system if they I am on it he saw one looking around oh k got it as the grunts had their backs turned not paying attention that there was fight happing yea POW! Kick AUGH! The fight happen the grunt was getting tired he swayed little and the push him and he fell and drag him away grunt how are we looking I swear hold? A gun was pointed at his face he taps his other rocket member on the shoulder what? he shook his hand behind you uh! Hi nice evening wouldn't you say, stop interfering with our plans, let think about no sorry can't do that and can't let you do this either why your just someone baby I am still on the run WHAT! you remember about what the boss said oh carp yea you might want to listen to your friend here listen he can work something out right we cannot, sigh" don't do it I will blow you away if you do, what wolf didn't know that rocket grunt was behind him as he grab the wolf behind and the fight started he step on a foot AHHH! punch to the stomach as he kick the first grunt away two more were ready, in the van pink was fighting to keep control of the security cameras so the cameras wouldn't see the fight ugh! Come on awhile this was happening wolf was still fighting on the roof top AHHH! one grunt stumble and almost fell off the roof get him wolf what kick I am having trouble keeping the cameras off you well try I am trying get him AHHH! one grunt charged wolf smiled he dip down and flip the grunt over his back and the grunt fell hard on his back AHHHHHH! The leader charged AHHHH! Kick Punch the two were going at, the wolf looked to his left he saw the grunt get back shaking form the fall the grunt charged AHHHH! he did back flip and both grunts got each other hey guys, I am over here get him don't let him escape right I will handle the gas, it won't work without this he showed them the device what how? Why your stupid friend here attacks me you idiot sorry, great if you want back to come and get it. He jumps off the roof after him or the gas won't work without it, I am on its boss, in the van she is losing the battle not today and she overwritten the system HA! She controls the cameras again finally what is it pink have control again did you overwrite the system um! PINK, I had to it's oh k I am running form the grunts I need you to tell where to go next just keep heading straight got it. The two grunts were running after the wolf just as they saw him, he vanished where did he go look for him, he can't get far, the wolf whistles over guys uh! Get him he jumps to one beam to another he laughs at this what's wrong having trouble keeping up AUGH! Get him, down on the floor up next we have officer misty Nine Tales as she walk over to receive her badge like everyone else, back on the top floor grunt were struggling to keep up, the wolf jumps, down after him he runs down the stairs awhile grunts followed, he looks over his shoulder he smiled keep up he jumps, over the railing the grunts do the same, gives us that device nope not going to him AHHH! he charges the fight again the wolf kicks the grunt in the stomach another grunt ran the wolf sidekicks the grunt in the face AHH! The two team rockets fall together had enough get him sigh" the wolf does back flip and lands on another beam having trouble, I grow tired of this really? I am not getting tired I am having fun after him, up next Lucario he walks over to receive his badge he shook the caption and the chief hands the chief says few words to him. The fight counited wolf what? he dodges a kick fox is having trouble breathing you need to hurry I am trying pink wolf punch's the grunt in the face AHH! You broke my nose good. And now for your last rookie is Luxray he walks over to receive his badge he smiled with pride.

Outside the stadium:

S sis shh just hang in their wolf will be back any min wolf what! fox is having trouble breathing so you need to hurry I am trying pink, as pink was looking over her brother not knowing the officer Eevee was walking by the van when heard a talking fox is having trouble breathing you need to hurry I am trying pink, he took step back and grab his radio, I need back over here in the parking lot something wrong over I have the fox and pink they are inside a police van over copy! Keep your distance help is coming copy keeping my distance. Inside the stadium the all the officer were standing up and to repeat everything that chief said to them, with the wolf he finally kick the last grunt away pink I am heading back to you get the van started and meet me at the side entrance copy wolf I am coming, while this was going on officer Eevee was watching hurry the van is starting up copy! I am going to follow the van over copy that, the backup will meet you at the side entrance copy! Pink where are you I am waiting on you well I can't see you flash you headlights oh I see you he ran over everything good yes he got in let's get out of here did you yup he showed her the device I will analyze this device well good because team rocket were dead seat on getting this back right has he got ready to leave he didn't see the Pokémon patrolling unit surround his van until the lights flash in his face AHHHH! To bright oh carp wolf back up the floor it tries screeching as they back up into other car dam it, wolf I know he put van into drive tires screeching as he floor it and drove around the units carp how did they find us I don't know wolf, he wasn't watching where he was going wolf what WOLF! Uh! Carp he saw team rocket right in front of him he turned left right through the tunnel entrance that would lead right into the ceremony oh carp what hang on wolf it will be oh k WOLF! The van made jump and smashed right through the doors everyone looked worried hoping that they were oh k team rocket made the jump and follow them wolf seeing this kept driving hang on pink right make sure fox is all right she looked back and joined her brother just keep driving, the caption and the chief didn't know what to do. Who is that I don't! GIVE US THE DECIVE BACK! They both looked at each other, the van did 360 and was now facing team rocket car wolf grab his CB radio, and flip on the speaker for outside I will never give the device back if you don't leave us alone, I will run over you ROCKET! Chief I need back up inside the stadium all the units came running out and got into position surround the two cars don't turn this into fight team rocket give me that device NOW! He looked at pink anything oh my what don't give them that device why? She told him he looked pissed, he revved his engine last chance, the Pokémon patrolling unit looked on with worried but one new officer Misty Nine Tales wanted help as she walked stop officer I want to help I know but something is going happing I need you to stay back but that's order yes sir as she step back to her friends Luxray right he used his eyes what he saw shock him Caption what I have three people in the van chief he looked what kind one to appears to have dark colored clothing looks like a hoodie with ears on top ears? Yes, caption what kind um! I can't tell next person has pink hair WHAT! sir that is pink she is wanted by the Human Adopted Agency they want her brought in alive and unhurt chief looked back at the van what else officer Luxray I see fox the caption looked worried please tell me what's wrong if those are the same people I ran into Pikachu I am confused me to the sigh" the person you talking about that has the dark colored clothing is the wolf, everyone did not move for the longest what did you say caption I said that is the ALONE WOLF! They looked back at the van, inside the van well pink what do you think well, fox was whining mm wolf just hurry he revved his engine again, all right good now hand it over let me think about it, um that is that word I am looking for oh yea? NEVER I WILL NEVER HAND THAT DEVICE OVER TO YOU! Hang on pink Chief what are you doing stopping them block their path, great we can't get out wolf please you have to I know STOP! the Pokémon patrolling units looked back at their Chief, he shook his head sadly we cannot do that the wolf heard cries dam it he put the van into gear please I don't want to do this he revved it again the wolf was crying pink looked down I can't give up pink I know but I am what? it was fun we had great time but my brother needs help they could hear the fox unstable breathing, go pink take care of your brother she hug wolf, wolf grab his CB oh k pink is coming out her brother is sick he needs medical attention badly, the unit looked very worried the chief nod his head, the units got ready wolf help move her brother and her they opened the back of the van door the fox still on the bed Gurney was careful set to the ground as pink looked back at the wolf he looked sad but he was happy I will miss you pink I know he hugged her one last time take care of yourself, I will you do the same maybe we will run into each other I don't think that will happen, she step out with her brother the Pokémon patrol moved in and help them out she was scared at first the female Pokémon rub her back to confront her as they moved away along with the fox the wolf closed the door and got back into the set, he grab he CB all right you have pink and fox NOW MOVE! The wolf cried he wipe his tears he sniffs he moved the van the units still blocking the path please, move he hated this he wanted to cry by himself tonight team rocket already in cuffs were taken away that just left the alone wolf the chief knew that he couldn't let the wolf go he felt sad but the wolf needed help he singled the units to move in, the wolf saw this he floor it he drove around them and out the same way he came in and left the units. Officer Misty Nine Tales saw something for the first time, the wolf looked at her and what she saw was that the wolf was scared and sad she saw the wolf helping pink get fox some medical attention but pink was with the fox, but once she head that pink was wanted by Human Adopted Agency, and how the caption knew the about the alone wolf and his friends she needed answers.

With the Wolf:

He drove back to the hideout he was still crying but he wanted to sleep, once he got back, he put the van into park and got out he claimed the ladder once he opened the door, he saw his hideout was empty no shook his fist NOOOOOOO! He cried why? sniff he had to leave now he knew that Pokémon patrol had been here, he turns and left and closed the door and he claimed back down the ladder and he back into the van and he started it up again, until MMMPHMM! One team rocket, member came up from behind him with his hand over his mouth where is it MMMPHMM! What? he removed his hand I said it Pokémon patrol have it you better be telling the truth I am good I am leaving now if you lied to me I will be back the grunt got out and he left into the night wolf looked back and he walk over and closed the sliding the door he got into the driver sit and he put into gear took off into the night.

Three Years Later:

Good job officer Misty thank you caption you ready to become a Sargant of course caption, Officer Misty Nine Tales, had a good record ever runway she came cross was either sick or hurt Misty all ways found away, to help them the rest of units were stunned by this well I have to say caption if hadn't been for my friends or Luxray or Reuniclus here we wouldn't found them the caption smiled, but do I have question yes what about him, she pointed her paw at the wanted poster behind the caption, sigh" caption before you say something I saw the alone wolf when I first became an officer but please tell me something how did you know him, misty please close the door she walks over and closed the door, the caption grabs the wanted poster and hands it to her that was my first encounter with the alone wolf back when I was rookie officer, the Human Adopted Agency had a nickname him the alone wolf for helping Pokémon and humans alike, but how did he get the nickname that, is long story I know you want to hear it but for right now wait, she knew when to wait and be patient of course caption she hand back the poster no uh! Keep it why? Because you mint run into wolf.

Out in the Wilderness:

The wolf was tired and sick he had bad cough and fever he was in abandoned housing District he no food and very little water in his canteen he cough badly he tried to sleep it off but it was not working, he knew he had to leave because he seen Pokémon patrolling the same area that he was in he had to leave now, Reuniclus was walking by when he pick up something it was weak and disoriented that tells him that this person need medical attention fast, but he still couldn't fine where it was coming form, he knew it was coming from this abandoned house right in front of him, he walk away from the house to report it to his caption, the wolf saw it he sigh" in relief pew that cough was cough again close he cough badly he spit up blood dam it he was getting sick by the min he fell back sleep hoping that he could move tomorrow and leave, not knowing that he if got caught now he couldn't fight back he was very weak and high fever and bad cough, he woke up uh! He slowly got up he looked down, but he saw nothing mm he coughs again he slowly turn his head to again see nothing mm he coughs again why! Do I have the feeling that I am being watch, he just had to leave now, he slowly got his trainer bag and slowly left, the house that he was in, he stop and looked through the window to see that coast was clear, he moved and open the door and closed it again he couldn't come back to this safe spot he had to find another safe spot and quick. Back at the station the caption looked at the Reuniclus are you sure yes caption but I couldn't find of where it was coming from I know it was here he pointed at old housing district mm good job that tells us that there is runway hiding and what you told me is true he needs medical attention fast we don't have time to lose or waste here, he see Misty Nine Tales Sargant uh! Come here please yes Caption go with Reuniclus here he found a weak human brainwave coming from this housing District, but caption I am not Sargant you will be remembered that wanted poster I gave you she looked back at her office desk she gaps! Go Sargant right, come on Reuniclus she sees Luxray and Lucario sitting at their desks Luxray Lucario come on why? Reuniclus here spotted weak human brain waves coming from the housing district, both of got stood up fast and followed her out of the station you sure ask him Reuniclus! Yes, I have but I couldn't find out of where it was coming from, but I know it was there let's go they ran over to the old housing district is this it yes uh! What that's wired it can't feel it anymore you mean it's gone guys split up and find him and hurry right! As they searched for him Officer Misty Nine Tales walk inside the house hello if you here please come out, we trying to help you, not knowing the alone wolf was gone, guy's anything. No, we searched but nothing Luxray on it Sargant he used his power he looked but nothing no I don't see anything mm it's like he knew we were coming no uh! They looked at smiling Sargant why are you smiling because I know where he is going where, I can't tell you but if I was on the run, where would I go? guy's through for min until it clicks back to the old hideout that's right! Let's go but I will get him, why Sargant because I think he will trust me better than you, I hope you are right.

Back in the middle of town:

The alone wolf was almost to his old hideout in the middle of goldenrod city, not knowing that Pokémon patrol was following him closely I see him shhh, don't scare him let me do it, the Lucario and the Luxray smiled hey the Luxray whispered what she looked back good luck she nor her head she pointed her paw to tell them to get into position, Reuniclus followed the Luxray and the Lucario, the wolf heard a noise he stop he waiting but he cough badly dam it almost their she waited until he moved again he walk slowly he swayed left and then right mmm he tried to shake off but he was very weak Officer Misty Nine Tales moved slowly she heard him cough she was very worried she called for van they got there she put up paw to stop them they knew what she was doing but waited if she needed help, doctor Gar and Nurse Rebecca waited outside the van. He Almost fell but grab the trash bin to stop him falling all the way to the ground he coughs again his breathing was bad misty called out wolf, the alone wolf heard cries uh! He slowly turned what he saw scared him no leave coughs again alone what little adrenaline he had left he moved his vision was bad and he trip on something and fell AHH! Coughs again leave me alone he crawls slowly he hears footsteps behind him he knew he was in trouble, misty slowly walk behind him and stop misty bend down to his level she called out again, again the wolf heard cries leave me alone he cried he was very weak tired and very sick he slowly got up but his body wanted to shut down but he needed to face her his whole body shook as he turned he saw her remember seeing her at the stadium when she became an officer, he knew she was here for him please he coughs me coughs up blood alone his breathing was short misty looked scared she slowly walks over to him the wolf seeing this grabs something as if warning her not to get close she see this but she knew he wouldn't hurt her she had feeling, he coughs again he was breathing badly misty talks but the wolf heard cries please he fell to his knees he breathing was short he was sweating a lot she see this and moving again, wolf felt he something in longest time he saw something in her eyes, it was loved that she had trust and caring he drop whatever he had in his hands she was right in front of him, she moved her paw to rub his cheek he wanted to push her back if he was healthy but he was not he lean into her paw he closed his eyes he opened them he saw smiling like she had him, but she rub his hair he felt relaxed like if she trying to hug him but he slowly push her back as if saying don't he cough but Officer misty slowly hugged him he coughs again he fell sleep in her arms she quickly calls for the doctor they came rushing over as they looked him over misty stay beside him through all of this, all right let's getting him on the gurney quickly they lift him onto the gurney and quickly moved him to waiting van that was running doctor gar looked Sargant misty you did good job thank you Rebecca is he going to be ok, of course with the proper food and rest he will be just fine she sigh" in relief knowing that alone wolf was going to be ok, has doctor gar was evaluating the alone wolf Nurse Rebecca was working on getting medicine into him he groans shh let the medicine do its job she rub his cheek for confront she lift her ear up,_ well pink stop calling me pink well stop having pink hair I can't help that_" Dragonite we have been giving the all clear to the center Misty uh! You are coming go Sargant we will handle the report thanks guys she got in and closed the back door and the Dragonite put the van into drive and drove to the center the street was clear of traffic and pedestrian. At the center the alone wolf was brought in very Pokémon sigh" in relief know that the alone wolf was found at last.

Inside the wolf Room:

The wolf who was still out of it was resting comfortable in nice soft warm bed nurse bliss came into the room and smiled knowing that wolf was found I can't thank you for helping me back then team rocket was the forest on fire and you came and put out the fire and drove out team rocket, the wolf whined little in his sleep shh rest sweetheart your safe now, the wolf settled down and fell sleep again as doctor Tyranitar came into the room how is he doing, good the fell sleep again mm well. It will be awhile before he wakes up yes doctor well keep checking in him I will you seem happy I am doctor I am just happy that the wolf is safe, I know when I heard about the alone wolf still on the run I was scared that he wasn't taking care of himself sleeping on the cold ground trying to find food I know but he safe now doctor I know I am happy, well thanks to Sargant Misty Nine Tales he safe yup, well I have few patients to see so I will be back oh k doctor just take care of him for me I will she grab a extra pillow walk over to the bed she lifted his head and put another pillow she careful put his head back on the pillow there sleep well wolf, as she looked one last time at the wolf, she closed the door to counited her arounds.

With the Silverton's:

The same Feraligatr and Sylveon were at home Feraligatr was sitting on the couch and watching tv Ms. Sylveon was in the kitchen washing dish's she looked at her Husband honey yes dear he looked her at he knew what she was thinking I know dear he got up and gave her hug I see you looking in the nursery all the time I know it's just we put in adopted from three months ago I seen parents with kids being happy when will be us I know dear he rub her back to comfort her until Ring, Ring both stop and scramble to the phone being the Ms. Sylveon or sliver for short got the phone first hello Silverton's residence this sliver speaking hi this Ms. Spring pale over at the Adopt Agency have to inform you that we just brought in the alone wolf and he needs someone to take care of him are you saying yes Sliver I am when can we see him well in four days from now you but I need guys to come over and signs some paper work to make it official and all of course we loved I will put you down for 6:00 don't be late oh k we won't be as she hung up the phone what is it honey WE ARE GOING TO PARENTS! We are yes I can't I have get a crib diapers trainers and honey yes dear, that gives us four days to get all of that stuff he probably been on the run form this so we take easy on him oh k dear but I have to get those cute clothes that I saw what about taking easy, I can't help it he laugh as she went to get the cutest clothes that she saw her Husband was getting the crib setup and ready.

At the hospital:

Nurse Bliss was making an around, she made it back into the alone wolf's room she had tray and set on the table that was near the bed smiled he still sleep she walk over and tidy up the room singing a little song when she heard groan she looked over and through that was wolf as waking up but he stretch out his arms and let out howl she through that was so cute and the wolf fell sleep again the warmth over the blanket was making him sleepy the doctor came running back into the room what happen, sorry doctor I through the wolf was waking up but he didn't he just howled was all I swear that people that we get nurse giggled aww come on doctor I through the howling was cute she said as the, wolf try to turnover on his right-side he finally did he slide his other hand under the pillow and slept but nurse cooed sooo cute great doctor uh! Nurse bliss gave look to say, to the doctor as if saying don't be rude to me sorry it's oh k well I am going back to do of what I was doing I will be hear, she walk over and rub his head smiled and nuzzled his head into the pillow nurse bliss giggled so cute, she walk over to the door to finish her around, the wolf slowly opened his eyes he didn't howl this time he stretch his arms he still had sleep in his eyes he looked around he didn't know where he was at he panicked little until he saw sign that said Goldenrod city hospital, I am at the center I use to come here I am journey as Pokémon Trainer, he saw bathroom door he got up his body was still sore but once he got there he was looking at himself in the mirror awhile he was doing that, nurse bliss came back into the room she saw nothing but empty bed she saw light in the bathroom door thinking he went in there to fresh up, she waited as the wolf came back out not paying attention to the nurse he yawn hi he stop he looked at her of course he did not panicked at all in fact he just stood there looking at her he scratch his head thinking what is going on she pointed at the tray she walk over and she handed him two cups and water he took the medicine for his headache it work fast the pain was leaving him, he looked at the other pill not sure what the pill do to him he looked at her as if saying do I have to look, she smiled nod her head to say, yes you have to wolf sigh" and took it she walk over to finish up tidying the room he watch her work as the pill work overtime he heard like normal sound was coming bliss can you hear me oh wow! You can talk yes, I can, wow this is cool mm he yawns how long was I out for, well you brought in today so three hours at most he nodded his oh yawn again, oh man body is still sore well let's get you back into bed now nurse bliss helps him thanks nurse bliss, you are welcome but my real name is Lucy Gold heart but you can just me Lucy thanks, Nurse Lucy you are welcome sweetie she rub his head he wanted to tell her to stop but something stop him, from doing it he like so he closed his eyes sigh" that's feels nice she giggled aww thank you. Here let me call the doctor for you thanks Lucy hello wolf how are you feeling I am good sore but still good glad to hear that now then, let's start your examination shall we doctor told him to breath in and out check his blood pressure and his readings height and weights, mm what? something wrong uh! No why didn't u turn yourself in well with the rumors have been hearing I just couldn't lair; I know that you lying to me_ wow this doctor is sharp he knew I was lying._ He rub his head laughing yes that was silly answer the doctor sigh" right but anyway your nurse should be back here with your food the moment he said that Nurse Lucy brought a tray of food and set it down in front of him his stomach rumbling he blushing, and after being on the for three years he hadn't eaten anything for long time that's why he is so skinny and you could see his bones he lick is lips and started eating mmm so good Nurse Lucy and doctor Michela where happy and just watching the wolf eat his meal after he drank his orange juice he sigh mm sooo good there was no food left on the tray, he wipe he looked up blushing sorry no it's oh k you were enjoying your meal yup, hiccup oh excuse me, the nurse giggled she grab his tray and left and doctor Michela was reading of what he had on the wolf if there is anything else don't hesitate to call Nurse Lucy for myself I will well have good day, oh and one more thing your Adopt Agency Rep will be here soon oh k thanks and with that said the doctor left and closed the door. The wolf not even tried he got up and walk over to the window he opened the window to let some air in he sighs happily, _the air feels nice mm I miss pink and her crazy brother fox I hope they are doing well._ Has he looked outside he saw the city park there lots of kids out playing and having fun he looked sad for min, then he saw something that made him happy?

With Pink and Fox:

In the city pink and brother fox were walking with their parents one female Pokémon was Growlithe she wore white blouse and wore nice skirt and her Husband Houndour he was wearing blue jeans pants and nice red stripe shirt, fox looked in embarrass because he was wearing shirt that said little stinker on it the shorts cover his trainers very well and pink she wore pink shirt of course and she too was embarrass her pink skirt that didn't hide her trainers very well, this is so embarrassing right now pink. I know fox but for right now be happy that we are walking and not sitting in strollers right now he blushes bright red at that pink giggled it's not funny it was funny I still remember that moment SIS! Aww what's the matter honey your sister picking on you to embarrass to talk nodded his head fast be nice to your brother oh k mommy she smiled she pick up fox and he nuzzled his head on her shoulder she rubbed his back aww she cooed your just so cute pink giggled she too was pick up by her daddy so this cutie right here he tickle her. She laugh daddy stop still laughing all of the other Pokémon parents saw this and cooed at lovely sight she blush she covered her face in his shoulder he looked at his wife both of them laughed and though it was very cute, pink tried to get over her embarrassing moment as she looked up she saw something in the hospital window she looked really close her eyes got big she yelled out WOLF!

In the Hospital Window:

He heard WOLF! He looked down PINK FOX! Yea guys how are you doing good come on down here hold on I will be right down he wrote a note telling Nurse Lucy of wear he would be if she needed anything to go outside and get him, he stop he still had the hospital gown on him he pulled it off he saw trainers he blush at this great I don't want to be babied, sigh" oh well he put his pants over his trainers and he grab his wolf hoodie, he ran out the door and he looked left and right to make sure that the coast was clear and it was he walk downstairs and into the lobby he ran right past the front desk and out the front sliding doors. He saw them he ran pink and fox got out of there parent's arms and ran to the wolf GUYS! He was tackled to the ground all three of them hugged each other I miss you guys sooo much I did to I felt guilty about leaving you wolf don't you had to save your brother here, he got good look at his friend pink she saw him looking at her clothes she blushed he looked at fox as if saying,_ why are you guys wearing this._ Well wolf its long story hello oh hi, he shook her hand I don't think Introduced myself I am the wolf and you are, I am May kitmen and this is my husband John Kitmen we the Kitmen's and of course you know your kids yes I do pink wolf stop looking well I can't help that you are cute I like your pigtails she blush WOLF! Sorry pink but seriously you look like you could pass as toddler and you fox well the shirt is true HEY! Pink and wolf laugh together and high five each other, not funny the giggling stop so wolf? How did you get caught well pink if I told you, you would get mad WOLF! I was on the run for three years, I had to run and hide of course but I didn't eat anything I has a rack after you help your brother I had to leave I went back to the hideout but everything was gone, he looked sad but he didn't tell her about the rocket grunt after he left the old hideout so enough about that, I have something here what is it they said together don't do that, do what they said again, AUGH! Enough both giggled, mm forget NOO! Mm I know pink yes you still have the yes, I do wolf, he smiled good now let's have some fun what about me. What about you what do I nothing just stand right here, he made a line in the ground, fox looked confused why? Just do it oh k as the fox over to the line pink through the ball and BAM! It clicks GUYS! Dodge ball fox ran get him pink both pink and wolf ran after the fox not fair, all fair and love and war, they said together still doesn't make since. The parents looked happy come on honey lets joy in on the fun right behind you dear and ran after the kids being pink and fox and their friend the wolf, as they ran after the fox wolf saw Touko the Champion, she was Rebel and she would cuss you out in heartbeat she hell bent on not liking this hey Touko WOLF! They both hugged each other how did you get caught well as Touko told her story about how she got caught wow Touko you sure know how to cause trouble, fox came back then the wolf saw something he saw the Sargant and her friends yea guys what is it wolf look you pointed who are they that right there in front is the Sargant and her two friends is Luxray and Lucario. What are you going to do just watch he walk over to them? As the Sargant and her friends were walking through the city park saying hi to everyone not knowing that the wolf was behind them, the wolf leaned up against the tree he watches her, he saw her tales he moved and touch the very tip of her tale and she yelp! Sargant you oh k no someone broke my rule and that is? my tales are very sensitive well we are in the park and probably one of kids touch your tales, so don't get mad, Sargant was thinking" _mm I can't get mad at the kids even if we are at the park but someone touch the right tales of mine, well it could be the kids._ Well let's go.

The wolf laughs he through it was funny he watches them leave again he followed he walk through the park that had bunches of kids playing he blend right into group, he touches her tales again, and again she yelps she quickly turn her head she looked behind her. Sargant Luxray yes Lucario keep eye out but we are in park I know but just keep eye out Lucario looked at Luxray they did Luxray looked to his right and Lucario looked to left and, Sargant still was looking, as they moved with them still looking the wolf moved he say thanks to the kids for letting him play he followed pink fox and Touko watch not knowing what was happing one min they saw and next he vanished, there I see him where pink looked until she saw him, he had his hoodie on he followed them and again just as fast he touch her tales again he took off the hoodie and he walk over to bunches of kids telling them of what he was doing they through it was funny so they laughed, Officers Luxray and Lucario walk over and started talking to one of the parents _mm someone is keeps touching my tales and getting my attention but who it can't be all of the kids I would have known if it was the kids mm someone is doing this and they are good._ As she counited to look the wolf was playing on the ground in sandbox he told them and of course through it was funny. The breeze was blowing, today the wolf was sitting on his hoodie he felt the wind, Sargant misty saw something black but she looked over at Luxray and Lucario they were still talking wolf saw his hoodie show quickly covered it, Sargant looked again but saw nothing, the wolf saw his friends walking over but decided to joy in on the fun. The Sargant walk he saw his friends give him the thumbs up he quickly said thanks and he followed her he had his hoodie and again he touches her tales she yelps! The parents looked at her confused and the kids laughing at this, she looked around her_ someone is doing this to get me alone mm oh k I will play along she smiled thinking she knew of who it was._ The wolf was having fun, every time she moved, he would touch her tales and hide with bunches of kids playing as if to say,_ hey Sargant it's me the wolf messing with you I hope to know it just me having fun._ She moved as she walk over to bunches of kids excuse me, but do you know who keeps touching my tales no we don't we were playing until we looked up, oh k thank you sweetie she leaned back up to look again. The wolf still laughing he saw his friends laughing as well, Touko and pink through this was very funny both girls looked at each other with the nod of their heads they moved in and touch her tales yelp she saw two girls giggling so it was you two this whole time they nodded their heads she smiled she bent down to their level and pick them and hugged them as she spun the girls around the parents cooed at the sight all three girls giggling, but the wolf saw this smiled, he waited the girls looked at the wolf saying,_ mess with her again this the best day ever"_ wolf nodded his head at them as the Sargant set the girls down and counited to walk back over to her friends the wolf followed her, the girls counited to giggled at this come on Touko this is fun yup. Guys Sargant you find out of how been touching your tales yea it two girls having she Yelps! Again she turn around to see nothing the parents looked confused but the kids that saw this laughing and of course the girls giggled at this, the Luxray and Lucario looked confused too, I don't get Sargant you said two girls yea I did if it wasn't the two girls then who is still doing it,_ mm if it wasn't the two girls I pick up it clicks the girls are coving it for someone but who?_ The wolf was still laughing with the kids that where are the ground playing, he sees her thinking hoping she knew of who it was but looks like he must do it one more time. Oh, k I know who? Its someone I know Really. Yup girls she looked at the two she picks a min ago tell me do you know who is touching my tales both girls looked at each other no they said together really she smiled and tickles them they laugh s stop please tell me oh k we will tell you all of the Pokémon parents cooed and through is was cute, tell me the wolf knowing that girls where about break seeing all the attention was focused on them he was about to touch her tales again but fail to realizing that he stood up and forgot about his hoodie for min but the Sargant saw this it clicks._ So, it was the alone wolf this whole-time mm someone is trouble._ She spun around gotcha she grabs the alone wolf HEY! So, it was you uh! Um no to late she started tickling him s stop he laughs n no please have mercy the kids laughing at this along with the girls they had the biggest smiled on his face please she stops tickling him he tried to get his breathing back, so you going to behave or do I have to tickle you again I be good please no more tickling she still had him in her arms until she felt his bottom she didn't say anything come on let's go she walk back to her car but the girls being Touko and pink followed her the female Pokémon cooed at the sight, where are we going well you need a change both girls giggled don't laugh at him wolf being embarrassed by this put his head on her shoulder to hide his face, pink you need change as well pink looked down just as I though Touko no mam I am good well come on she lead them to public family restroom come pink as they walk in leaving Touko to guard the door it didn't take long the door opened up having wolf and pink blushing and embarrassed by this w wolf y yea not word about this aww misty smiled I won't say anything but your parents pink they will know they walk back to the park with the fox waiting for his sister and Touko parents waiting they saw them with the Sargant Misty Nine Tales they didn't get into trouble no course not but I did have to change two of them pink looked down her parents seeing this, thank you no problem I use to babysit all the time so I knew I be happy to looked after you kids if you need babysitter that would be lovely John Kitmen hands her a business card thank you and our daughter Touko, no she was good but I leave that to you come on Touko let's go get that ice cream she nodded her head really fast bye pink fox, both of them wave bye see you later Touko and stay out of trouble SHUT UP WOLF! That's the girl I know as they left and as for you, you still want to some more uh! he saw Nurse Lucy walking over to them Wolf, there you are hi Sargant hi Lucy this one didn't caused any trouble did he nope, but I did change him through, Lucy sigh" what's wrong I found out through Nurse Mew that she put him in trainers WHAT! the wolf looked in embarrassed by this sorry wolf it's oh k I am not mad I just like to get even he smiled both girls looked at him. Well anyway let's walk together sure Sargant mm oh sorry wolf he held on to her neck he like this spot, aww both girls cooed, as they walk in the front lobby wolf saw the rep so you must be the wolf yes mam I am the one and only alone wolf, well I happy to say I have found a family to adopt you what already yes did as the wolf was thinking Sargant knew who it was but didn't say anything, I don't know well you have four days until you meet your new parents sigh" oh k I just need to alone for a while sure as all four walk wolf back into his room Sargant sat on the bed with the wolf still in her arms, what's wrong sweetheart I don't want to be adopted right now sniff it's not fair shhh Misty rub his back it's oh k sweetie you have plenty of time, he push his head back and looked into her eyes don't need to be adopted Sargant it's hard to be new world that Pokémon now run everything I just don't feel honey look at me he turned his head from what I saw today you seemed happy you were smiling laughing, the wolf looked down I know he whisper. But not now please Sargant just let me go please I he cried shh the wolf cried because he lost everything the alone wolf lost as if someone punch him really hard, Sargant Misty looked sad to see her brother cry he fell sleep in her arms she put her baby brother down on the bed once the blankets were over him she grab a bare she brought in toy store, she looked at for min and hand it to him he grab it and with a small smile on his face he slept, Misty sat there and watch her brother sleep, Misty yes Lucy, u ok I am not sure wolf doesn't want all this mm well give it time" as the girls left the room the wolf opened his eyes sorry but I cannot be adopted yet and he left the room.

The Next Morning:

Nurse Lucy was making a final around until she went to the wolf room good…? She saw an empty room she quickly ran to phone and called the human adoption agency" Sargant Misty was working long with her was Luxray and her friend Lucario, hello hold on Sargant yes the wolf is gone everyone stop Sargant looked up what did you say I said the wolf left the hospital last night, are you sure yes mam" Caption yes the wolf is gone WHAT! I want everybody to find him like right now yes SIR! As everyone scramble to find the alone wolf, the wolf was talking to gamble and snake these three hardened runway where the best, they could fake a cough or injury but they needed to stop team rocket once and for all, do guys understand we do wolf" good wolf knew he was being followed pink fox I know you are there sorry guys it's ok pink, wolf yes gamble why are they here I work with them before and time and time again we get our job done, pink fox all know that your parents will be looking for you we know ok. We have one last job gamble you have schedule of what team rocket is been up to yup it's right here good pink yes wolf you….? What um your uh! She looks down AHHHHHHHH! Not so loud pink with her blushing here pink t thanks wolf she quickly runs behind a tree and changes ok awhile she changes you fox are going to be doing something fun I am yup wolf? What don't you dare put my brother into one of your crazy ideas I know you to well he's not going to get hurt pink as she walks out from her tree it doesn't matter wolf no, but no wolf and I mean it? aww come on pink he's not going to get hurt, pink gave look sigh fine I won't use fox for this but I can she gave a harder look at the wolf as if saying HELL NO! sigh in defeat great come guys let's go and pink yes don't be late right.

Back at the Station:

Caption yes I need this right now of course with the wolf gone again we need him back I understand caption, it's going to be hard to find him again Caption I understand Sargent, Lucario Luxray yes Sargent we are going to find the" Alone Wolf understand yes mam good let's go. So Sargant yes Lucario what do we do this time I don't know Lucario, but they heard screeching sound and gun fire hurry.

10 Minutes Later:

Wolf yea Gamble we see them got it guys let's do this right they drove behind them as this was going on grunt yea check right as he was looking through the camera screen" when we saw something sir what BOOM we are under attack go guys right wolf as they were fighting wolf had idea gamble what is dam it bullets were flying hold BAM, BAM, dam it gamble not WHEN I AM IN THE MIDDLE well move" I screw it rams the bus" Guy's what is it pink we coming up on the city of goldenrod WHAT hurry Gamble right wolf shot's out the window wolf stand's on the hood of his car push me closer gamble wolf's jump's in and fight starts. The bus started weave fox as the bullets were flying by FOX! What get him guys you almost to goldenrod city how far close guys as they hurrying knowing that wolf pink and fox would shock everyone including SGT Misty Nine Tales" guys we know as the stolen bus drove through the city Pokémon Patrol Units saw bus drive fast until they heard sound SGT: she looked up miss me BAM! STOP THE BUSSSSS." As the bus crash into building ow that hurt wolf saw one grunt trying to escape fox pink yes wolf get the others out and free the rest I am going after him but NO! look I will go after him alone they didn't call me the alone wolf for nothing.

SGT: couldn't believe it she saw her baby brother on top of stolen bus when saw it crash she ran after them GUY"S we are on it Police Units and Sirens were head pink and fox were doing the best they could to free the trap Pokémon May Kitman and John Kitman saw their kids on top bus and crash fearing she ran after her kids pink… fox sis help me here I am trying my babies MOM! Fox right.

Wolf Chasing the Grunt:

You can't run forever team rocket yes, I can BAM! Wolf doge a bullet wolf fire a shot BAM! Wolf slowly walk looking for the grunt awhile the Grunt point his gun at the wolf say goodbye. BAM! BAM! BAMMM!

The team rocket grunt slowly fall to the ground cough you as the team rocket grunt stop moving all together the wolf cough up blood wolf slowly walk to the back- alley ways knowing that SGT would find your baby brother bleeding cough dam it." the SGT and her Friends finally made it after the gun fire they moved they found the grunt still breathing but barely moving where is my baby brother I am not telling AHHHHHH! TELL ME Lucario yes SGT take him to the hospital and make sure he doesn't leave of course as the Lucario was doing this Luxray yes please help me find my baby brother I will as they search until cough, Wolf hold on everything is going to be ok sis mm please shh don't talk Luxray hurry get Rebecca and doctor Gar right now on it stay with me cough. Sis shh don't I wanted to help one stay with me you are going to be ok wolf shook his not cough Misty felt pule getting weaker until please stay with me wolf sis yes I am sorry for running away from the hospital I cough didn't wanted to be adopted but I wanted to save and destroy team rocket one last time ahh hang baby brother help is coming so it was your family yes cough I see". You beat me sis fair and square uh! You caught the champion witch is me I lost everything no you didn't but shh no just rest hold me sis I will as help finally come, please help Doctor Gar hurry all right let's get to the gurney quickly easy as they lifted the alone wolf and push him to the van Misty Nine Tales was sad but angry at team rocket for hurting her baby brother.

At the Hospital:

Well SGT you did good by holding the gunshot wound he will make it she sigh in relief, but he is weak right now can we see him of course MR. And MS. Sylveon where rushing to the hospital after hearing that their new son was hurt and their daughter was with him Misty" Mom Dad is he yes he is fine as she rub his face but he is weak my poor baby mom she the diaper bag she smiled mom yes dear let me put him in comfortable clothes aww but yes dad can you leave this is girl time sure I will get some drinks thanks dad as he left, Rebecca came oh she giggled can I help sure as the girl's giggled he may not like it". but he will look cute.

Wolf was groaning mm the girls giggled shh all most done sis hold still baby brother, mmm and done aww so cute sis not funny you like cute baby wolf" sigh come on girls let's let him rest thanks not problem" I will get even sis count on the wolf giggled stop ah, ah, ah, it tickles aww so cute sis can't breath much better just hold me sis as misty pick him up, sis yes.

WHY?

Well baby bother its sis, do you remember that time we first saw each other I do, when I first saw you u looked happy and scared at the same time, but you helped your,

friends out I know but how did I man SGT don't try to change the subject on this once I am better I will hunt down team rocket and I can be happy please don't wolf then I would.

have to chase you again I know that's what I want, u can't keep the wolf down not forever, well wolf you will stay here until you are better, yea fine sigh.

yawn time to sleep as the SGT! Misty left the wolf saw the door close sorry sis but I have too WOLF AHHH! dam it Gamble what don't do that you have mine clothes yup right hear, turn around sure so wolf yes gamble so what happens next well" next we find team rocket base.

and we destroy there base for good.


End file.
